Percy Jackson and the Combined Forces
by wisegirl0405
Summary: After a minor problem of their own Percy and his friends go to Hogwasrts because Kronos and Voldemort combined forces and in order to win the third titan war the demigods need the wizards' help. So Percy and his Gang enrolls at Hogwarts. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

All credits and rights to Rick Riordan

Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V

It was a typical day in Goode High. Kids running down the hall way, girls gossiping about who likes who and clothes and stuff, until a certain girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes came into my homeroom. It was Annabeth!

"Everyone this is Annabeth Chase you new classmate be nice to her."

Everybody in the class started to stare at her because she existed. Wait did I tell you I am the Captain of the swim team and the most popular guy in the school? I'm guessing I did not. Well, every time a girl asked me to go out with her I always said I already have a awesome girlfriend named Annabeth Chase, but since no one saw her I think everyone thought Annabeth Chase was imaginary. But since she really came here that's the reaction you get.

Annabeth sat down next to me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain missed me?"

"Yep, Wise Girl but when did you come here and why?"

"I came here exactly eleven hours twelve minutes before now," she said looking at her watch. "And is wanting to be near my boyfriend and Olympus a good enough answer for ya?"

"Hmm, I guess…?"

Rrrrrrrring! The bell rang.

I compared my schedule to Annabeth's and saw that we had an exact same schedule. Maybe Aphrodite has got to do with it? But I was still happy enough.

"Hey, Prissy Jackson, is she YOUR girlfriend? No way."

"What do you want now Steven Yang?"

"I want your so called girlfriend."

I was about to say something really smart like go away Steven but the my beautiful girlfriend said,"Watch your mouth, I have known Percy since 12 and I have been dating him since 16 and I have no intention of breaking it soon now go away!"

Steven's expression was priceless, he went away looking confused to figure out what Annabeth has said. I simply smirked at him.

"Way to go Wise Girl."

"Thank you Seaweed Brain."

Just then Shalotte Jiggles and her "friends" Alicia Lamb, Kairin Owen, Mianda Mian and Tatyanne Lotus (STAMK)(**Based on me and my real friends**) the most annoying people on Earth if you ask me maybe except Hades came up to me and started to shout at insults at Annnabeth and I saying Annabeth does not deserve me and other kind of shits. I pulled Annabeth away and made it to the cafeteria! Miracle right?

"Come on I'll introduce you to my friends"

I pulled Annabeth towards to my normal spot.

"Dude, Perce when did ya have a girlfriend,poor Annabeth the girl I don't know."

I rolled my eyes at him and I started to introduce my friends.

Annabeth P.O.V

Percy started to introduce his friends.

"This annoying dude here is Alvin Chips," he said pointing to the boy who commented on me. "The girl with curly blonde hair is Britney Johnson, Alvin girlfriend," Alvin and Britney's face got pink with that coment. "The boy with brown hair is Simon Dave and the girl with brown hair is Janett Chips, they're dating and lastly it's Ellenore Dave and Theodore Johnson."

"Nice to meet you I am Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend."

On that comment all their mouth dropped and I almost snorted. But then…

Crash! Bang! Roar! Aaaaaaaaaah! Run!

I turn around and saw the *********.

I nodded to Percy and mouthed it is the *********.

**Hello Wisegirl0405 here. This is a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover. Next chapter is Harry's P.O.V Don't forget to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Credits to J. **

Percy P.O.V

Annabeth mouthed that it is the manticore. The monster that took Annabeth away from me when I was 14. I uncapped Riptide and I told Annabeth to take Ellenore, Britney, Janett, Alvin, Theodore and Simon to safety. Me? Well I charged the manticore. After slashing the monster to bits I found Annabeth.

"Percy I asked them about their parents and they never knew their mom or dad. And they all have dyslexic and ADHD. I think they are all demigods. We need to bring them to Camp."

"What do you mean we are demigods? And what is this camp you're talking about? Do we have to go?"

"Yes Alvin we all need to go and the camp is the only safe place for people like us. Ugh, I suck at explaining Annabeth can you explain?"

" I will give you the short version, we are half-bloods as in half mortal and half Greek gods. And the Greek Myths are all real. Seaweed Brain go and get your car. I'll drive."

So me, Annabeth, Ellenore, Britney, Janett, Alvin, Theodore and Simon crammed in to my car and drove to Camp.

_An hour later_

"Oh my god, six half-blood in ONE school? The chance of them all surviving is so slim and"

"Shut up, Connor."

"Yes ma'am."

"You don't need to call me ma'am."

"Yes Annabeth"

"Good, _gasp_!"

"What are these things floating on top of our head?"

"That is claiming, Ellenore, Britney, Janett, Alvin, Theodore and Simon you've been just claimed by a god."

It turned out that Theodore and Britney were Aphrodite's, Simon and Ellenore were Athena's and Alvin and Janett were Apollo's child.

Harry P.O.V

It was an usual day in Hogwarts that is if you consider students firing spells at each other is normal.

I talked to Ron Weasly my best friend about this mysterious Half-Blood Prince. Hermione says you shouldn't believe him but I think he is great.

"Students there will be six new transfer students next week from America and be nice to them please. They will be placed in the sixth year. Now let the feast begin!"

New transfer students? America? What is he talking about? As if reading my thought Hermione said, "I wonder what they'll be like."


	3. Chapter 3

Credits to Rick Riordan and J.

Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V

"Chiron! I missed you!"

"Annabeth it's good to see you too, I see you have brought new campers, have they been claimed?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I need you and Percy to go to a magic school called Hogwarts where Albus Dumbledore, son of Hecate is the headmaster. I wished not to tell you but Kronos has found a new host, a wizard named Voldemort."

"What? That's impossible. I-I d-defeated him l-last year."

"I believe he came back my child. Now please go inform the other four who you'll be taking and pack. You will leave tomorrow afternoon on plane. And you might consider taking Thalia with you since she is the daughter of Zeus."

On the way to our cabins.

"Oh my god. Who should we take, Wise Girl?"

"Thalia for sure and maybe Nico?"

"Ok, I want to take Grover and Rachel."

"Then I'll inform Thalia and Rachel you can tell Grover and Iris Message Nico to come here. See ya!"

Annabeth and I departed and I told Grover to pack up and I went back to my cabin to pack. When I was done I Iris Messaged Nico.

"Nico!"

"Hey Perce."

"Can you come here?"

"Why"

I told him about Kronos and the wizards and he said he'll be here tomorrow morning.

Annabeth P.O.V

I packed my stuf after telling Thalia and Rachel. I packed t-shirts, jeans, cloaks/robes, my invisibility cap(Mom's Present) and Medea's SP 5000 sun cream. Then I crashed.


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth P.O.V

Percy, Rachel, Grover and I met a very grumpy looking Nico and Thalia.

"Remind me why we have to go to that HogWhatever place again?" Thalia complained.

"Because Kronos found a new host named Moldywart and is the most evil villain to be alive apparently." Said Percy.

"Percy it is Voldemort and the wizards don't know anything about Kronos and they need help. Honestly don't you listen? Do not make me to ask YOU to remind ME why I am dating you."

Percy paled considered ably, which I found cute. Darn, I'm turning into a daughter of Aphrodite.

We headed to the airport. Nico and Percy started to panic. When we arrived Thalia strangely claimed the seat by the aisle. I slept through the flight but Nico and Percy didn't even get a wink.

We landed at the landed. Nico and Percy looked ready to kiss the ground. We looked around and found a group with red hair and a brown hair along with a Percy-look-alike. They held up a sign, which looked like ECWLEM OT LGNAEDN which Grover thankfully deciphered to WELCOME TO ENGLAND. We went over to them. They started to introduce them selves.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Weasley, their father. Molly, my wife, is waiting for us at the house you'll be staying at."

"Cool, I told you red heads were common." Rachel exclaimed.

"Nobody disagreed." Said Nico with an exasperated sigh.

"Well…"

"Stop fighting, you can argue as much as you want when we get to the house we are staying at." Resolved Percy.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. It's Nice to meet you."

"Um, ok well this is sons, Ron, Fred and George. The young lady here is my daughter Ginny."

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, this is my friend Harry, Harry Potter."

"Hi, It's nice to meet you."

They were obviously expecting some kind of reaction. It soon became an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm Annabeth Chase, that's Nico di' angelo , Grover Underwood and Thalia. Call her anything else and you'll be scorched."

"Dad let's go."

"Ok, where is your luggage?"

"We'll carry it, we're stronger than we look."

We went over to the car and we placed our luggage. We rode to the Burrow in silence.

**Wow it's been so long since I last updated. Well here's the new chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO, although I do have ****P****ercy ****J****ackson ****O****bsession. Harry Potter is Ms.J.K. Rowling's.**

**P.S. Is it only me or does Dumbledore's name can be pronounced as Dumb Old Door?**

Harry Potter P.O.V

When Professor Dumbledore asked Ron, Hermione, and I to go meet the new exchange students from the States I never expected them to be so … strange.

I glanced at them and saw my look a like sleeping while holding the blonde's hand. If Lavender saw this she would squeal. I watched them for a while until Mr. Weasley told us we were at the Burrow.

I as always was green with envy at such a great house. Well whatever.

Percy P.O.V

Whoa, this house is great. It is 3 stories high with lots of windows. If I haven't seen Camp Half-Blood then I would say that this is the best place ever to live at with mom. I heard Annabeth muttering about the architecture. I do love her but sometimes she is so I don't know smart?

"Hello my dears I'm Molly Weasley and I'm Ron, Fred, George and Ginny's mother," she said in a very cheerful voice which reminded me of my mom, "Come on your rooms are upstairs."

We followed her upstairs, and she told us, " Well the boys will share Charlie's old room and the girls will use Bill's old room. Now put your things, dinner is going to be ready at seven." And with that she disappeared down the stairs leaving us, the teenagers, alone.

"Well this is awkward." Said the red haired boy, Ron.

"Idiot" muttered Ginny.

"Well my dear friends," said George or Fred.

"We would love to stay and chat" said the other twin.

"But we should be going." Finished Fred or George.

After that the others went to their rooms and the demigods went to the boy's room.

"Okay, the wizards are weird, what else is new? I mean seriously they name their school Hogwarts, and the headmaster's name is Dumb Old Door, sorry, Dumbledore." Thalia added after Annabeth's glare.

"Thalia, you shouldn't tease someone about having a funny name. Even if that someone's name is very funny." Reprimanded Annabeth.

"Fine, whatever you say Annie." She replied.

"Guys, stop fighting we have other matters to discuss." Rachel shouted, always the peacemaker.

"Yes, like how are we going to survive the school year without anyone noticing how different we are." Grover added.

"Well, lets start by what will I do every time someone asks me something?" Rachel suggested.

"Well obviously I can't go on sprouting prophecies everytime someone asks me a question." Rachel exclaimed.

"I got that covered, I asked Apollo to send a prophecy only when needed to." Replied Annabeth.

"Holy Hera, that's good news." Nico said.

"Stop being sarcastic." Scolded Thalia.

"As if your better!" shouted Nico.

And they started to bicker; and of course we were ignoring them as usual. Seriously if I hadn't known those two for so long I would say that they fight like an old married couple. Which could result in a singed hair with seeing ghosts everywhere. I shuddered at the thought.

"Well Perce what do you think?" asked Grover.

Me being me didn't pay attention and had to gain attention from Nicky and Thally who tried to embarrass me the first chance they got.

"Sorry, man, repeat please?" I told Grover.

"I asked what about the sacrifices?"

"Well," I said running a hand through my hair," we could say they are an old family traditional."

"Great, and it is _partially_ true." Rachel exclaimed.

"So, can we eat now?" Nico asked hopefully.

"Boys and their stomaches." Annabeth muttered under her breath, which I made no comment on. Hey, I am NOT stupid enough to argue with Annabeth. With that in thought I went to dinner with the rest.

**Hello my fellow readers. Well it's really good to be updating after so long.**_** Sob Sob **_**Well, thanks for reading and without further notice REVIEW! And Bye!~**


End file.
